The present invention relates to automotive technology, in particular to a technology for determining information about steering wheel rotation.
A steering wheel rotation angle sensor is a component of a vehicle stability control system, which is usually mounted in a steering column under a steering wheel for measuring a rotation angle of the steering wheel during automotive steering.
Steering wheel sensors are mostly designed on the basis of Giant Magneto Resistive (GMR). To put it simple, after steering of the steering wheel, a rotor formed by an N-pole and an S-pole rotates under the action of a gear, and a GMR is provided inside the rotor for detecting a magnetic field direction from the N-pole to the S-pole. Moreover, a magnetic sensor is provided for detecting waveforms whose phases are staggered by 90 degrees and calculating a steering angle by means of the two waveforms. A GMR-based direction sensor includes many components and a high precision is required for the gear used therein.